Merciful Mercedes
by Knolle
Summary: Clumsy Mercedes forgets to put on her clothes before training, sending Byleth into a world of new emotions R18, parental advisory recommend, all characters and places belong to their respective owners


Bright sunlight fell on Garreg Monastery and bathed the eager students in its warm shine. The birds sat in the trees and chirped their melodious songs, while the house of the blue lions fought fierce training battles, adding the clanging of their weapons to the noise of the academy. Because one student was missing Byleth trained with Ashe on her stead, enjoying the chance to hone his skills and experience the techniques of his student first hand. Suddenly he heared the door fly open and his missing student, the blond haired Mercedes ran into the training court, wearing nothing but a dark blue set of lace panties and bra, covering her luscious curves. Sweating Mercedes smiled apologetically at her classmates and only received dumbfounded stares from the boys and shocked gazes from the girls. Slowly she looked down on her uncovered pure white body and the red shade of embarrassment rose into her face. "Kyaah!" Before anyone could react Mercedes turned around and ran away. Not knowing how to react Byleth turned around and told everyone to get back to their training, yet the sight of her beautiful body had awoken something within him that kept him from concentrating on training. He felt his whole body pulsing with heat, stirring up feelings that were far to primal to be dispelled by his conscious mind. He was thirsty, but water alone wasn't enough to quench the fire inside his body. Absentmindedly he ended the lesson, saying that he wasn't feeling well and continued to ponder about what this burning new sensation was. After laying down on his bed his body aching with heat succumbed to the darkness of sleep. In his dreams he saw the scene of the nearly naked Mercedes walking into the training court again and again until he awoke bathed in sweat, with his member being painfully erect and his head throbbing with lust.

He felt dizzy and reached into his undergarments to pleasure himself, something he rarely had the time to indulge in back when he was a mercenary traveling the lands. Running his hand up and down his shaft in slow twisting motions he felt himself on the edge of orgasming but wasn't able to push himself over it. After some time of trying again and again he sighed and pulled his hand out. What could he do? It would be immoral to ask Mercedes to help him to help him to relieve himself, because even though she had put him into this state she was still his student. Or was it? Against his better judgment he stood up and went outside to go see her. Careful not to make a sound he walked down to Mercedes room. Suddenly Seteth came around a corner and looked him in the eye: "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? I hope nothing bad has happened?" Praying silently to the goddess that Seteth wasn't seeing his erection he came up with the best lie he could think of: "No I don't think so, but I heard something clutter and I wanted to make sure everything is alright. And you?" "Much the same. I am in charge of this weeks nighttime guards. But I am happy that you take your responsibilities as a teacher of Garreg Mach so seriously." "I can't say it's not a little biased, back when I was a mercenary we were attacked at night, and since then I try to be as careful as I can during the night, even more than in the day, because then I can see the enemy." "Interesting, but I have to go now, the guards wanted me to follow them to take a look at a suspicious light in the forest. Good night." "I'll finish my round as well and head back to bed, I'm tired. Bye." Giving a small wave he went around the corner Seteth came from and waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. His head pounded, what if Seteth had noticed his intentions, would he be fired and expelled?Or even worse be killed for treachery? He didn't want to think about it, but he still had the chance to turn and live without the risk of being caught doing something immoral... No, he had to follow what his heart told him, or otherwise he would regret it for the rest of his life, he knew that.

As he knocked lightly on her door Byleths heart skipped a beat. He had crossed the point of no return. He heard some rustling inside the room and Mercedes opened the door, with a steaming cup of tea in the other hand. "Magister, what are you doing here in the middle of night? Can't you sleep?" "Well yes, can I come in for a moment? I need to talk to you." The blond girl looked astonished. "Yes, of course you can, please grab yourself a cup of tea." After sitting down Byleth stirred the tea restlessly as Mercedes sat down and looked him in the eye. "So what is it? It must be important if you come to me at this hour. Can I help you?" Byleth took a sip of his tea and felt the hot liquid rushing down his throat. "I, it's embarrassing to talk about, but since I saw you this morning, I feel strange, like my whole body is pulsing with heat and I can't stop thinking about your body. I thought telling you all this would help, but now I feel even hotter and to put it blunt I can't seem to get off on my own. Please tell me: what is this feeling?" Mercedes smiled: "Ara ara magister. I think you might be aroused." He was stunned. "B-but you are my student, it is improper of me to have this kind of feelings for you." "Tihi, don't worry. I actually have a crush on you as well. So please relax and drink your tea while I make you feel good." Byleth hesitated, was it really alright to have sex with one of his students? As if answering the question in his mind Mercedes kneeled down under the table and tugged his nightgowns bottom away to reveal his already hard member.

"You are so cute down here magister, we can't have sex because we're not married like the goddess wants us to, but please enjoy my mouth to its fullest." Before Byleth could answer anything Mercedes wrapped her lips around his glans and slowly started to twist her tongue around his frenulum. The teal haired teacher gasped. The soft feeling of her perfect smooth lips slowly suckling away at his tip send wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Feeling his spine arching he started to moan, and a throb went through his penis. Mercedes smiled: "Hmhm, it'f ftarting to come out." Swallowing lightly the porcelain skinned student brought her face down and took his entire length inside her throat. The warmth and the movement of her throat sucked lightly on his glans, pulling him in and not letting him go. She started to move up and down oh so lightly, and yet the sensation of her soft flesh wrapping around his entire member stirred up a pleasure his body had never even tasted of. Unable to hold himself back Byleth groaned and felt his hot cum shooting into his students mouth, while almost fainting from the rush of bliss drowning his brain.

After a moment of calm he looked at Mercedes: he must have unvoluntarily pulled his penis back, as small drips of of his ejaculat dripped of her lips. She smiled. "It'f fo fick magister, I can't fwallow it all." Byleth gave a surprised look. "Is it really save to drink?" The blond haired student only smiled and answered: "If it'f from you I'm fure it'll be fine!". He smiled and brushed the small strings of cum off of her lips and replied: "Don't talk with your mouth full." in a gentle voice as she gulped lightly. 


End file.
